Passengers of transit systems often utilize transit vending machines to obtain information regarding the transit system and/or purchase transit products and services, rather than seeing a human transit agent. Although these transit vending machines can facilitate purchases and obtaining information with interactive touchscreen displays, the user interface displayed thereon can often fail to accommodate or adjust to the needs of an individual user.